Solasi
}}| } }} } | }} }} | |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Life Expectancy | style="font-size:85%;" | 300s |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Male Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5’3-7'0 (160cm-213cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Female Height' | style="font-size:85%;" | 5’0”-6’1” (152cm-185cm) |} “Learning, status, magic- they mean everything. We have made generations to extend this tradition.” — Unknown'' '''Solasi' are a Race in Empyrean's Ark and are one of the more common races in Cordiali. If there was a defining aspect of what would categorize ‘purity’, then the Solasi would be the first to offer themselves as that. The light elves known as the Solasi are a talented bunch of arcane masters, serving as one of the few who could harness the powers of the elements along with bending nature to their will. While Teragys measure worth through strength, Solasi ideals promote that they are an untarnished, beautiful race that should be the defining aspect of what mortals should strive for. They are an an isolationist race by heart in order to preserve that purity and their way of life, flourishing in the forests of Escua and reaping its bounty in moderation. Graceful as they are dangerous, the Solasi are fiercely loyal to their own and inspire an almost zealot-like nationalism in their people, regarding any other influence as a taint. History During the Fantastical Era, the Solasi were a strong race that preferred to cleanse the world of its impurities by spreading the size of their forests. The more of their domain that exists, the more that they could control. While they maintained decent relationships with the Volkans and Anuri, they couldn’t stand the idea of humans progressing due to the inherent ‘greed’ and ‘pride’ that those short lived monkeys possessed. It wasn’t until the industrialization of the world that the Solasi decided to take the human threat into their own hands, joining forces with the Volkans and the Asali Anuri in order to stop their corruption. The Schism left them decimated, however, as their expanded territory fell from the pollution of machine debris and mana-soaked soil. Their hatred for the human species never truly left them even to present day, and it came as a shock when one of their own helped on the First Expedition into Empyrean’s Ark. At first their council was outraged that a light elf would voluntarily help a human project, until it was pointed out that this movement into the heavenly realm was something that the Solasi could take advantage of. This realm was meant for the most beautiful, most talented of all the races, and who better than the light elves? It was then settled upon the Treaty of Alentra that the Solasi would join under the guise of peace, but truly seeking the domination of the world above. While all seemed well after The Second Expedition, the ambitions of the Solasi grew to even greater, more twisted heights as more of them became exposed to their Dhin brethren in the East. The dark elves were considered vile and impure compared to them, and the elders who ran the council found it fit to purge the Dhin before they could ever dream of ascending into godhood above. It was then that the Antithal Convergence commenced, and the Solasi left the comfort of their own forests to travel East and dispose of the filth that plagued their world. Many Dhins were killed in the onslaught, and while they could hold their own against the light elves they were spread too thin due to their nomadic ways. It wasn’t until the humans stepped in to stop it that turned the tides of the genocide through advanced weaponry combined with the Dhin’s runic arts. The Solasi were soon thinned out from the East and were forced to retreat back to Escua, their pride forever bruised knowing the humans won a second time over their forces. The council was livid at the failed results, and with the people at their mercy they were once again thrusted into a period of isolation, the Solasi breaking from their position in the RHP. While the Solasi of old now rejected the idea of exploring Empyrean’s Ark, giving up on the prospect entirely, the younger generation of elves have slowly begun breaking apart from the traditional values. Some were even sneaking out of the forests in the hopes to start anew in the urban jungles far, far away. Many were unsure if they were prepared to face the possible racism to come, but they hoped that with the age of exploration all can be put aside for the sake of new beginnings. Culture Solasi focus on making the best sorcerers, ensuring a potent magical bloodline, often using arranged marriages as a traditional practice to yield the best results. The Solasi deem themselves above other races- especially that of the Dhin- viewing the Dhin as filth or even slaves. The Solasi live in great cities that do not accept visitors of foreign races, secluding their kind to their own. But within are fantastical pieces of magical architecture, great areas of learning and research and many grandiose libraries. To an outsider- it may seem like a utopia, but every utopia has a dark side to it. Education The Solasi, much akin to Humans, have schools to hone magical skill and intellect. Some even have private tutors, but they hold a very strict curriculum as a base requirement to all of their youth and even into their older years. The Solasi pride education within the arcane arts and hold intellect as a sign of superiority. Religion Lorem Ipsum Trivia * TBA Gallery Category:Races C232dbe86988288c0ac9a27a8ff11542-png.jpg